


Not Jealous

by YamiAki96



Series: Cas's First [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is not jealous when some guy gives Cas his number</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from castiels-blue-box: How about a High School AU Dean’s Point of view him & Cas have been best friends forever and Cas has been secretly pining over him for ages and Dean has suddenly realized his attraction to him.

Dean leaned back and let the sun warm his face.

He loved coming to the park in the fall. It was warm, but not sweltering like in the summer. And girls started wearing those tight jeans and thin sweaters that were way hotter than the tiny clothes they wore during the hot months.

Speaking of girls, a whole group of gorgeous walked by just as he sat up. He shot them his best smirk and they went off giggling and blushing.

"Do you find it necessary to flirt with every girl you see?" Dean looked up at his best friend, who hadn’t bothered to look away from his book.

"Come on, Cas. You know, maybe if you got the stick outta your ass‒"  
"I don’t have anything up and ass, Dean."

"My point exactly," Dean smirked. Cas rolled his eyes and looked at his book again.

"Man, give me that!" Dean said, taking it from his hands. "Look, there’s a bunch a dudes over there, one of them’s gotta swing your way."

He grabbed Cas’ arm and started dragging him towards the group.

"Dean, I don’t want to speak to them."

"What? You got boyfriend you didn’t tell me about?"

"No!"

"Then what’s the problem, come on." Cas tried to tug his arm away, but Dean held fast. As far as he knew, Cas hadn’t even been kissed yet. They were seventeen, for fuck’s sake, and Cas was hot, for a dude.

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” Dean said, shoving him towards the group. He didn’t expect the football they were throwing to hit Cas right in the face.

He was about to go help when Cas was surrounded by the guys, all kneeling around him and asking if he was okay. Cas reassured him that he was fine, but they insisted on taking him to the picnic tables so he could sit for moment.

Dean felt a burning in stomach. It’s not like Cas was bleeding. Dean had taken worse on the field, gotten up, and kept running. He trailed them, far enough that he wasn’t part of the group, but close enough that he could step in if any of them tried anything.

Finally, after twenty minutes, Cas came back. Dean faked a smirk.

“So?”

“Balthazar gave me his number and told me to call him so that they knew I was okay.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“That’s not why he wants you to call him, idiot.” Cas tilted his head and Dean rolled his eyes.“Come on. I have homework due tomorrow. Unless you want to stay and play with your new boyfriend.”

* * *

 

_I’m not jealous_ , Dean thought, as he hovered a pencil over his math homework. _I’m straight. Why would I be jealous of Cas getting some guy’s number._

Dean gave up the pretense of homework and went to lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He liked chicks. With boobs and long hair and curves and blue eyes and stupid trenchcoats and‒shit.

Dean sat up, the realization hitting him.

Why he’d been staring at Cas so much lately. Why he’d been doing his own work instead of asking Cas to do it. Why he was jealous of those guys at the park.

“I’m in love with Cas,” He said aloud, still stuned.

“I know,” He looked over and saw Sam in the doorway. “Mom said dinner’s ready.”

“You know?”

“Everyone knows Dean. It’s not like you guys have been keeping it secret. I mean, I wish you’d told me sooner, because trying to keep Cas’s secret was getting difficult, but‒”

“Sam, what the hell are you talking about? Keeping what secret?”

“That he’s been in love with you since you guys were like thirteen. God, Dean, it took you long enough.” Dean blinked at the fourteen year old.

“Since were thirteen?” Sam nodded.

“He made me promise not to tell. But since you guys have been dating for, like, a month, I guess it doesn’t matter.”

“Sam, Cas and I aren’t dating.” Sam cocked his head.

“You just told me you loved him.”

“I just figured it out.”

“But…You guys look at each other like Mom and Dad do. And you've been doing homework.”

Dean ran a hand through his hair. Cas has been in love with him for five years? He stood up and pushed Sam out of his way, taking the stairs two at a time, yelling to his mom that he’d be back later.

He ran down the street to the Shurley’s house and banged on the door. Cas’s brother, Gabriel, was the one to answer.

“Hey, Dean-O,” Dean shoved him out of the way and ran for the stairs. “Where's the fire?”

Dean threw Cas’s door open, startling the other boy so badly his pencil went flying across the room.

“Dean, you scared the hell out of me! What‒” Dean grabbed his face and kissed him. Cas was stiff for a second, then melted into his arms with a sigh, hands resting on his hips.

“I love you,” Dean murmured pulling away to rest his forehead against Cas’s.

“I love you, too.”

“Yeah. Sam told me,” Cas looked betrayed and Dean smiled. “He thought we were secretly dating because I was doing my own homework.”

Cas pulled him in for another kiss, wasting no time in wrapping around Dean.

Dean smirked and mentally checked kissing off of Cas’s “First Time” list.


End file.
